


Alternate Universe

by Sylencia



Series: My female HashiMada AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, NSFW, hashimadaminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama and Madara were summoned by the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the HashiMadaMinibang on Tumblr. I have not re-read it but will do it soon and try to correct myself.

Madara didn’t know what just happened. It was so strange, yet so intense and she was having a hard time to think properly. How could she even think with what was happening .. ? How could she just .. question herself when she was living the most amazing moment of her life ?

It all started with some intense training with Hashirama. The two of them were in an important mission, for Konoha’s sake, going to meet the Land of Fire’s Daimyo, for political matters and, during their trip, they decided to take a pause and rest.

But, soon enough, the resting became a training session, because Hashirama was too excited to actually settle down and Madara was eager to fight with her friend, always enjoying doing so since they knew each other. Even if they weren’t enemies anymore, she hoped it wouldn’t stop. She hoped they could train together like they used to, as children.

So, it began on a small fight, nothing much, they were playing and trying not to exhaust themselves in case they were attacked. Hashirama was using the forest around them as a basis for her mokuton. To be as discrete as possible, the Senju only grew branches and vines from existing vegetation and Madara kept trying not to get caught. She was being sneaky and Madara was actually having fun with it.

But it didn’t last and, soon enough, Madara found herself tangled in a strong and intricate net of branches, unable to move anymore and attached to a tree. Hashirama was looking at her, her hands joined into a seal in front of her smirk. “Got you ..” she whispered, taunting and Madara clicked her tongue. The other looked so proud of herself. It was just pure luck because Madara didn’t activate her sharingan, that’s all ! She didn’t have to tease her like that, and as soon as she’d be free, Madara would show her she wasn’t weak !

Hashirama walked closer to her, the vines tightening on Madara’s body and she looked up at her friend. “Look like I won !” she said and the Uchiha looked away. If only she could use a fire technique to get rid of the bonds ! She’d show her friend she wasn’t that easy to catch and that she hadn’t won at all.

However, that’s when ‘it’ happened. That’s the moment her life changed and Madara was still stunned by the whole situation. She never expected something like that. Well, she thought about it, more than once, especially when she had been younger but she merely considered it. It was just her imagination, and her raging hormones as a teenager, that were making her feel that way. Now, she was in total control of her body and didn’t feel the same at all.

Or, that was what she thought until Hashirama kissed her. Well, first, the Senju freed her from the ties of her technique, and after Madara landed cat-like on the ground, that idiot pulled her into a kiss. Yes, a kiss ! A real kiss, with tongue and wandering hands and it was worse than Madara ever thought. Not that it was bad, on the contrary but .. why was she enjoying the whole thing so much ? It was her first kiss, the first time someone actually showed interest in her in such a way and that person being Hashirama was making her feel .. right.

Madara couldn’t care less about what others may think or say about her. She was well aware of her appearance. She didn’t have the soft and gracious body of a lady, nor the manners. To be short, she wasn’t like Hashirama at all but then again, the Senju was more of a distance fighter, thanks to her Mokuton. It allowed her to stay away from her targets, to control them easily and, even if she wasn’t weak on close combat, her body wasn’t as developed at Madara’s.

Madara’s body was toned, that; everyone could say and for that precise reason, they knew better than to bother her. Since her childhood, since the beginning of her training, her father told her that if she wanted to become a shinobi, she’d have to train twice as hard as anyone else. “No lady on the battlefield” he kept saying, and sometimes, Madara wished she was born a boy but it didn’t stop her from getting stronger and taking her clan’s lead. She wasn’t a lady, for sure, would never wear kimonos and she was pretty sure that any man would run away if they saw her naked, as her muscles were showing, under her skin. But she didn’t care about them. She didn’t even care about what anyone could think about her, even if she wasn’t a fool.

“She’ll never marry” they kept whispering. “It’s such a shame, she could have become a fine lady” or, even worse, “Are you sure she’s a woman ?”. Sometimes, Madara wanted them to spend a day in her shoes, so they could understand how hard life was, for a woman in her situation but, in the end, she just ignored them. It had been a month already, since Konoha’s creation and she was quickly learning to only hear what she wanted.

But there was one thing she couldn’t ignore. Even if Hashirama wasn’t as criticized as she was, that idiotic Senju probably was the only person in the world able to understand her and, the good thing was that they were friends.

However, today, and even if she shared that special link with Hashirama, she was having a hard time understanding what was happening. Yes, it was nice, to kiss someone she liked so much, she didn’t even care if they were women, and if it bothered people and Hashirama holding her was making her feel as hot as she found herself on her teens years, while she was daydreaming about those dirty fantasies but .. why ? Why would Hashirama feel like that when she could marry a good man ?

“Is it your first kiss .. ?”

Hashirama’s voice brought her back to reality and Madara blinked. Exactly when did the kiss ended ? And why was Hashirama looking at her like that ? She seemed so .. loving, so caring, it felt strangely good.

“Yeah.” Madara answered carelessly and Hashirama’s face lit up, as if it was the best answer she could give. Why would she care anyway ? With a soft kiss on the forehead, oh, how Madara hated the fact the Senju was taller than her, Hashirama held her tighter and smiled. “Was it good ?” she asked and Madara’s eyes widened. That stupid woman, in addition of being so foolish was perverted. She knew Hashirama was an eccentric but this was too much.

“No.” Madara said coldly and Hashirama lowered her head, sulking. “Sorry, I’ll try to be better next time !”

No way, the Uchiha thought. They already wasted so much time on this silliness and they had a mission and they couldn’t afford to be late ! The Daimyo was waiting for them, probably to praise them, once again. Maybe they should ask him to send a message, next time and not make them move for a ten minutes rendezvous ? Anyways, they had better things to do and Madara pushed the Senju away, growling.

“We have to go.” she groaned and picked her bag up before walking toward the manor again. They only was midway there and, the sooner they’d be over with it, the sooner they could go back to Konoha. She didn’t trust Tobirama as the leader, even for a day or two !

Hashirama looked at her friend for a while, wondering what she did wrong but followed her without a word, the head full of questions. She had waited for this moment to happen for so long. She was deeply in love with her friend since years, and plotted the whole fight to finally kiss her but it was a failure, wasn’t it ? Madara didn’t answer the kiss, she stayed frozen on the spot, her arms alongside her body and her lips barely moving. And, soon enough, the worse possibility became the only thought on her mind.

Maybe Madara didn’t feel the same .. ?

Glancing at Madara’s back, Hashirama refrained a sigh but didn’t talk. Now, she was feeling down, not knowing how confused Madara actually felt.

They arrived at the Daimyo’s castle within a couple of hours but what they discovered was far from what they expected. Unlike the first time they came, after they sealed their alliance, it was full of life but why was there so much people in here ? It looked like a town now and, making their way toward the entrance, they found out what really was happening.

The Daimyo was organizing a festival, to celebrate Konoha’s creation. There will be a feast, tonight, with the important personalities of the country and Hashirama and Madara were the guests of honor. Now, that was kind of surprising, Hashirama thought but the worst part was that in a week, it would be the same in Konoha. He decided that the village was to welcome every street vendor of the country and he even announced the greatest firework for the night. All this without even telling them about.

What was he thinking ? Madara wondered, frowning as she was reading the scroll. He couldn’t invite anyone in their village. They agreed to work together, on his sake, to protect the country and its citizens but this was beyond the deal. This was putting the village’s security aside and, when she noticed the date, on the scroll, she realized that he came up with it a month ago. Only two days after the creation of the village. And that, soon enough, Konoha would be full of strangers, and possibly of enemies ..

Ready to barge in his office to insult him and more, Madara clenched her fists into balls, gritting her teeth but she jumped when a hand brushed against her back and turned to glare at Hashirama’s smile.

“Calm down, Madara.” she calmly said. “We’re going to see him and ask him an explanation about this. Then, we’ll remind him that we’re in charge of the security, that he cannot take those decisions without asking us beforehand ..”. But Madara wasn’t so forgiving about all this. “Does he only have a brain ? We can’t allow strangers to roam into the village without a strong security team and identity checks ! Does he want us to be attacked !?”

Hashirama shrugged but Madara’s words were echoing her own thoughts, in a more direct way. Konoha was in a dangerous situation now and she hoped Tobirama would be able to take care of it but they couldn’t go back yet, they had to meet the Daimyo and make sure he understood their rules. And then, go to the feast, of course. But that part, she still didn’t know how to tell Madara about.

Said woman was already entering the castle, asking to be seen by the lord without any sign of politeness and Hashirama ran after the other before she barged in the Daimyo’s office uninvited. Sure, this was a big matter to take care of, but they had to show some manners, if they wanted to be treated with consideration and, ignoring Madara’s glare, the Senju turned to one of the guards.

“We are Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara and we just did a long walk to come here. Please take us to our room.” she asked and the guard nodded, eying them carefully. So, those two shinobis the whole world feared were women ? So weird ..

Madara seemed pissed by the situation and Hashirama knew well that she had to help her calm down before anything else. It wouldn’t be easy, when Madara was being so harsh with her, fighting against her grip as they were climbing up the floors and they entered a small room with two futons waiting on the ground. There was a little bathroom too but the whole thing seemed pretty cheap and Hashirama wondered if it really was how guests of honor were treated here but she thanked the guard, asked him to warn the Daimyo about their arrival, and that they wanted to meet with him before the beginning of the festival, for an urgent matter and the guard left with a nod.

With a sigh, Hashirama then looked back at Madara and forced a smile but her friend was already pacing around the room, arms crossed and with a deep frown on her face.

“Madara, please. Being so impatient will lead to nothing ..” she tried but Madara glared at her. “How can you be so calm !? The village is in danger, we have to go back !” she nearly yelled and the Senju placed her hands on Madara’s shoulders to make her stop and looked at her in the eyes.

“I’m just as uncomfortable as you are about the village’s security and I too want to go back but we’re needed here tonight and Tobirama will take care of the village, don’t worry.” she smiled softly, brushing her thumb on Madara’s neck, hoping it would help but the Uchiha pushed her away, with a snicker. “Tobirama ?” she repeated. “Don’t make me laugh, he’s just a stupid mutt, all he’ll do will make it worse, like always ..” the Uchiha spat but Hashirama couldn’t let her talk about her brother like that.

“Tobirama isn’t stupid and he’ll adapt to the situation. He really is resourceful and he isn’t as weak as you might think.”

However, Madara turned away and shook her head. “I know, he killed Izuna. But I don’t care about his skills, he’s an idiot and ..” Madara began but Hashirama interrupted her. “Madara, I trust my brother and we’ll stay here for the Daimyo’s feast. We’re guests of honor and we can’t just leave and …”

“Fine !” the Uchiha yelled, turning back to the Senju. “Okay, fine, we’ll stay but if anything happen to the village, it will be your fault.” she groaned. Now, Hashirama was being so pushing and she hated it. She always felt like her child self, in front of her father and it was reminder her bad memories. “I’ll take a bath now.” she informed the Senju. “Don’t bother me.”

And, taking her bag with her, she locked herself in the bathroom, leaving Hashirama alone in the bedroom.

The Senju wasn’t so surprised with her friend’s reaction and behavior. Madara loved the village. She loved it so much she’d make a great leader for it but it was still a matter they had to care about and they had other things to do, before it. Madara was the one whom named the village, after all, and her becoming the leader was the normal course of events and Hashirama hoped it was what was going to happen. She’d be happy to live under her friend’s governance and she knew Madara would be perfect in this rank.

But, for now, she had other things to think about, the first one being .. Will she be able to make Madara wear a kimono, or a formal attire for the festival, tonight .. ? This battle wasn’t going to be easy, especially when Madara always wore practical attires .. She couldn’t lie, to see Madara in some feminine clothes, with her hair brushed and something other than her frown was one of her wishes, and she was pretty sure Madara could be really beautiful if she tried. The only problem was to make her try ..

Anyways, as she too needed to take a bath, the Senju waited, sitting on the ground to rest, as their pause, earlier in the day wasn’t really relaxing and closed her eyes, humming softly as she thought again about that kiss. Yes, now she was pretty sure Madara probably wasn’t feeling the same as her but .. To be able to kiss her had been amazing.

In her bath, Madara had mixed feelings. She didn’t know why she had to stay, she wasn’t good with politics and should really go back to the village, and make sure it was safe. Yes, maybe Tobirama could take care of the security but she just couldn’t trust him. He was the one whom killed her brother and she wasn’t going to forgive him anytime soon.

But, she couldn’t know what was bothering her mind the most. The idea of the village being in danger or .. That kiss Hashirama stole, earlier ?

Now, that was one important matter. Not because it had been her first kiss, no, she didn’t care about such silly things but .. what was she supposed to do with it ? She was pretty sure Hashirama thought she was stupid, not to move, that the other now was thinking she didn’t like her. She had been harsh with her, about the village and Tobirama and she regretted it a bit. But Madara had no idea how to speak about it. Or maybe she should kiss Hashirama too, to tell her she liked her ? That was a weird idea but she was going to keep it in mind, in case of the Senju was annoying. It would probably make her stop talking.

In fact, this was an amazing weapon against that idiot.

A couple of minutes later, Madara was done with the bath and spent a little time to try and brush her hair but gave up, as she only made it messier. She’ll have to cut all those knots soon, if she didn’t want to end up with one single knot ..

As she was back in the bedroom, the Uchiha wondered for a while if her friend was sleeping on the floor but Hashirama stretched slowly and sighed, glancing at Madara. “The guard came back, the Daimyo will see us soon ..” she informed the other, hoping Madara had been able to cool down but it seemed her friend was back in her usual mood and Hashirama couldn’t help but notice her hair’s state.

“Do you need help ?” she then asked and Madara raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was talking about. “With your hair.” the Senju added, to precise her question. Madara shrugged, adjusting her shirt and Hashirama quickly made the other sit down to use her own brush on her hair.

Hashirama always had been fascinated by Madara’s hair. It was thick and strong and now she was able to touch it, to run her fingers into it, it felt like heaven. Hers were so thin and she had to use a special mix of plants she came up with, to keep it smooth and she always had to tie it to make sure it wasn’t going to get all tangled. Madara’s hair state only was critical because she never took care of it, the Senju knew it.

“When are we leaving ?” Madara asked, out of the blue and Hashirama sighed. “Tomorrow morning, if we’re able to leave the festival quickly but I’m pretty sure we’ll have to stay for a while.” she whispered and Hashirama already knew it would be really impolite to leave so quickly when they were the guests of honor. The Daimyo surely wouldn’t understand it and if they wanted to stay in good terms with him, they’ll have to make an effort. However, they weren’t going to put the village at risk to make sure they didn’t bother some lord ..

“Madara ..” she then began, trying to chose her words well. “Tonight, we’ll meet with important people and our priority is to .. show them we aren’t like our fathers. So, it would be nice if you could .. dress up a little ?” she explained and Madara snorted. “Are you asking me to wear a kimono ?”

Hashirama lowered her head, feeling like her friend was mocking her. And that Madara was reading her thoughts easier than she hoped.

“It would be nice, yes !” the Senju nodded but the Uchiha shook her head. “No way in hell.” However, Hashirama wasn’t done yet. “Madara, it really is important ! And you’d be so pretty !”

The first argument was one Madara had been waiting for. Hashirama was stubborn, and she wouldn’t stop asking until she said yes. The Uchiha knew well about this kind of festivities, they’d have to meet with boring people, people who think shinobis are just trash they can dispose of when they’re done with a mission, that they’re not worth their time. As a clan’s leader, she had to deal with them more than once and really hated it but Hashriama was right on one point. If they wanted Konoha to be seen as a serious project, and not a child’s dream, they had to represent it the best they could, even with such a short notice of the event. They couldn’t miss this occasion ..

But, the second argument made her mind go blank for a couple of seconds. It was the first time she was told she could be pretty and it had a strange effect on her senses. Hashirama’s fingers brushing against the skin of her neck, as the Senju was brushing her hair made her shiver, she was having a hard time believing what her ears were telling her but, most importantly, her lips and her mouth seemed to .. long for Hashirama’s ? Was it even possible ? But, right now, because of that little compliment, she wanted to kiss Hashirama.

She didn’t, thought. Madara let the other take care of her hair and Hashirama wondered, for a long time, if Madara was even going to come with her, tonight, for the festival. She hoped so, they created the village, they needed to represent it together and she really didn’t want to stay alone. Not when she could, at last, spend a night with her friend.

A couple of minutes later, as Hashirama was wondering if she should go and take a bath too, there was a knock on the door and she quickly turned away, and went to open the door to the guard that led them in the castle earlier.

“The Daimyo is ready to see you.” he informed and Madara was the first one to leave the bedroom, followed by the Senju who was worried with her friend’s attitude now. Madara never was the most diplomatic, she always went straight to the point without really thinking. Or, she was thinking differently but Hashirama really hoped she’d stay calm, this time. She didn’t want the Daimyo to cancel the alliance between him and the village. They needed his support.

Without waiting, Madara entered the lord’s office and Hashirama feared for the worse to happen. Was she going to go rampage now and tell him exactly what she had in mind ? She really hoped not. The man looked at them and smiled warmly.

“Ah, here are my special guests !” he exclaimed, nodding with excitation. “I was told you wanted to see me. Did something happen with the village .. ?”

Hashirama really wanted to answer herself, not sure if Madara would hold back but the Uchiha was quicker.

“Not yet but if you continue to do this, it will.” she spat, venomous and the Senju nearly face-palmed. Now, that was not diplomatic at all and, for a moment, the lord seemed lost.

“What are you talking about .. ?” he inquired, frowning and, this time, Hashirama placed a hand on Madara’s shoulder. The woman glared at her but stepped back, understanding that this precise matter needed Hashirama’s way with words and crossed her arms on her chest, waiting and hoping the Senju wouldn’t coward away.

“What Madara’s trying to tell you, my lord, is that the security of our village is important.” she said softly, with a soft smile. “We are responsible of the life of many people and thus, you can’t announce events in Konoha without warning us beforehand. The land of Fire may be at peace but it’s not the case of our neighbors ..”

For a moment, the whole room stayed silent. The lord seemed to be thinking as quickly as possible, as if he didn’t understand, on the spot, what was the matter while the two shinobis waited for his answer. But, Madara wasn’t really pleased. Hashirama was always so soft. She needed to be more direct, if she wanted to be respected, she needed to show how strong she was, and not lower the head in front of old farts.

“I understand,” he finally nodded, ventilating himself with his fan. “I didn’t thought about it” he admitted, glancing at Madara and sighed. “Next time, I’ll send you a message. Do you need to go back to Konoha ?”

Before Madara could answer, Hashirama smiled, bowing. “It will be fine for this time, my brother will take care of the matter and we’ll stay for the night as your guests.” she said and Madara rolled her eyes. “Now, we have to get ready so, if you will excuse us ..”

The lord waved his hand, signing them it was okay for them to leave and Hashirama, holding Madara’s arm, left the office, satisfied by the conversation. At least, the Daimyo understood the matter and they didn’t create a mess. It was all she wanted for that meeting, even if Madara didn’t seem pleased with it but they went back to their bedroom and Hashirama smiled to her friend. “See ? We didn’t need to be harsh, he got it.” she said and Madara sighed. “I’m going to walk, I need some fresh air. I’ll meet with you when the .. ‘party’ begins.” she answered, coldly and left without another word.

Now, that was strange. It wasn’t rare, when Madara needed to get some time alone, she was pretty solitary, usually but when they could finally have some rest and enjoy the evening together, she was leaving and Hashirama was pretty sure her friend was going to train or something. It wouldn’t be surprising and, selfish, she hoped the Uchiha would keep her hair clean, at least. It had been so painful to brush it and, if she knew Madara wasn’t going to wear a kimono, even to please her, she could always keep her hair brushed.

Anyways, after a last sigh, Hashirama went to the bathroom to clean herself and soak in the bath, enjoying the warmth of the water when her body really needed rest. The trip from the village to the castle wasn’t so long, only taking a couple of hours but the last few days had been hard. It was nice, to have a village, and to see children smiling and playing and hear them laughing but they had done so much for it, spending days and nights to make sure it was safe, to organize the village’s life, the buildings they still needed to create, the teams that would be sent in mission for Konoha. Madara’s dark rings were getting bigger and darker and Hashirama could barely sleep.

But the thoughts of finally creating the village of their dreams were keeping them awake and the results were so much more amazing than they expected ..

After her bath, Hashirama spent several minutes brushing her hair and making sure she looked good enough. She wasn’t as sloppy as Madara, but she had an advantage on her friend. She didn’t need to do much to look good enough and, putting on the kimono she sealed in a scroll, in case of emergency, she wondered what was Madara doing. The Uchiha hated to be late, and she was going to show up, without doubt but .. Hashirama would have prefer to see her appearance beforehand. She really wanted to make a good impression on those people, and she hoped her friend would make an effort. Just for this time.

When the hour arrived, Madara wasn’t back yet and for a moment, Hashirama wondered if she should wait for her friend in the room or hope they’d meet downstairs but thought that Madara could easily find her and, after one last look to the mirror, the Senju left the room and followed the guards’ indications.

The party was going to happen in the back of the castle. For the occasion, the gardens were transformed into a small village and there was many things to see, between the street vendors, the artists performing to entertain the guests, and it was obvious that some of the guests were already drunk and enjoyed the festival way too much. There was music too, and Hashirama, for a moment, listened to it, wondering where Madara could be but she thought that maybe, the Uchiha didn’t want to come to the party. It was a shame, since that, for once, they would be able to think of anything but the village but she couldn’t force the other to come, anyway and wasn’t going to sulk about it.

However, Hashirama couldn’t deny the pinch in her heart. After what happened during their training, after that curious kiss, she wished she’d be able to talk to Madara, to tell her the truth about her feelings, before they had to go back to Konoha and their routine but it was alright. They had all the time of the world, and Hashirama wasn’t going to play around with Madara. If it really had been her first kiss, then, it was all right if they took things slowly. And she was pretty sure Madara wasn’t going to let her kiss her again anytime soon.

Hashirama didn’t mind, really. Being able to kiss Madara just once had been great and she wouldn’t regret it. She didn’t even know if Madara felt the same, if she only ever thought of them that way, as a couple and, when she obviously had feelings for the Uchiha, Hashirama was having a hard time imagining them together. Maybe it was because of Madara’s usual coldness, maybe it only was because she had no idea if two women could be together but something, in the back of her mind, was telling her that it wasn’t that bad. That Love was above all.

With a sigh, Hashirama went to ask for a cup of sake and drank it quickly. She really wanted to have fun, tonight, to spend some good time, even if she was alone and since the lord seemed already well occupied, surrounded by many people of importance, she thought that he probably forgot about them. Guests of honor, he said, but, really, it only was to look good for others. If they really were important to him, they’d have a beautiful bedroom and people to take care of everything, not some dirty place to spend the night in ..

Looking around, the Senju asked herself if she had to speak to those people. She usually was easy going but she clearly wanted to spend time with Madara and her friend was nowhere to be seen and it was depressing. Why did Madara always disappear when she needed her the most ?

However, something caught her attention. Black hair. Lots of black hair and the Senju frowned before she was able to recognize Madara. But it couldn’t be Madara, right ? No, that was impossible. Yet, it really was Madara, a few steps away from her and the woman was unrecognizable. Not only her hair was still brushed, but she was wearing the most beautiful clothes Hashirama ever saw on her. And she wasn’t wearing a kimono but Madara’s clothes were formal so Hashirama couldn’t complain. The hakama was dark blue and the kimono on top in a lighter tone. She also was wearing a haori, embroidered with the Uchiha crest and it suited Madara. Hashirama couldn’t help but smile. Even if Madara looked really uncomfortable, she was beautiful.

“Madara !” she called out for her friend and the Uchiha’s eyes locked on her for a fraction of second, making her shiver a bit before she joined her. “Where have you been ?” Hashirama asked softly. “Where did you find those clothes ?”

Madara shrugged. “How long are we going to stay ?” she asked, looking around as if she was expecting an attack any moment now and Hashirama realized that her friend’s discomfort wasn’t just because of the clothes.

“Mada, please, for once, we can have fun and just shake the rest off. Let me buy you a drink and we’ll just enjoy the evening ..” Hashirama smiled but her tone was pleading and Madara sighed, looking down for a second. “Just… don’t get drunk ..”

She should have never asked and Madara was damning herself for saying something so stupid. Hashirama wanted to prove her that it wasn’t easy for her to get drunk, because of her “super fast healing powers”, that she could drink as much as she wanted and make sure her body wasn’t going to assimilate any drop of alcohol. How wrong she was and now, Madara was wondering if it was right, for her, to just knock the idiot off and take her to their room.

Because, in addition of being too clingy, Hashirama really was loud and it was annoying. But, the good thing was that, at least, everyone else in the festival was in the same state and nobody would remember the fact that Hashirama Senju was a pain when she was drunk.

It was around midnight, when the party begun to become really agitated, that Madara decided to take her friend to their room. Against Hashirama’s will, of course, that couldn’t stop yelling that she wanted to drink again, and really needed to puke but, after some thoughtful threats, she stopped and followed Madara, head low and mumbling how life wasn’t fair at all.

Back in their room, Madara glanced at her friend and shook her head. Hashirama was stinking, because of the sake and she really hoped nobody would remember that terrible night.

“Hashi, you need to sleep now.” the Uchiha told the other, but, obviously, Hashirama wasn’t okay with it and seeing her stumble to the door, Madara grabbed her arm, made her step back and Hashirama fell flat on her butt, stunned by the shock. “The door is so big ..” the Senju whispered, looking up. “Or am I too small .. ?”

Rolling her eyes, Madara unfolded the futons on the ground. “Undress and go to sleep.” she groaned, taking off her clothes with a satisfied sigh. At least, she thought, she didn’t have to wear them for too long and Hashirama being stupid diverted her attention from how uncomfortable she felt in them .. But, as she heard Hashirama speaking again, Madara knew her pain wasn’t over yet.

“But I’m not asleep ..” the Senju whispered, her head in her hands and Madara quickly changed to her sleeping robe. “Hashirama, you’re beginning to piss me off now ..” she informed the other, glaring at her. “Take off that kimono, lie down and close your eyes. If you don’t, I’ll make you.”

Whimpering, because of how harsh Madara was being with her, Hashirama took off her clothes, ignoring her nakedness and lay down, placing the cover over her body with the most heartbreaking sigh. “Why are you so mean ?” she asked and Madara glanced at her friend. “It’s for your own good, before you embarrass yourself.”

Hashirama rolled on her back, and looked at the other, a strange gleam in the eyes. “Are you really taking care of me ?” she asked softly and Madara nodded. “You’re a good person, Madara. That’s why I love you.” she whispered but before Madara could realize what she just heard, the Senju was sleeping, snoring.

Hashirama really was weird, when she was drunk, Madara thought and she went to bed, not even bothered by the other’s sounds. The only thing she had in mind was to go back to the village and make sure it was safe. It was her number one priority.

When she woke up, the Senju leader was feeling really bad. Not only her whole body was sore but .. the headache was terrible and she couldn’t even open her eyes, as the light was making it even worse. And, on top of that, the dream she had, during the night, made her .. longing for something she’d probably never have.

What happen, she had no idea. The only thing she could remember from last night was Madara’s beauty, in those clothes, how uncomfortable her friend looked at the moment, even if she was wearing men’s clothes and maybe ordering a bottle of sake. Then, it all was dark and Hashirama was pretty sure her friend was going to tease her and maybe scold her about it. They were to give a good image of the village and Hashirama hoped she didn’t do anything reckless ..

Her dream, though, she could remember it well enough and she sighed, as she tried to open her eyes, just to see if Madara was here. She couldn’t feel her friend’s chakra anywhere close but Madara was good at hiding it and, looking around, she realised that the Uchiha was gone. Her bag was still there, meaning she hadn’t leave without her. That was a good point, wasn’t it ?

Oh, how she loved to dream about Madara. Not because of how perverted it was, to have fantasies about her best friend. But .. She had been in love for so long now, and she needed the other more than anything. She longed for her, it was a craving and it was hard to hide, sometimes. She was a shinobi, she was supposed to have full control over her body but she couldn’t, when it was about Madara. In her dreams, she always saw the same things. First, they were kissing, and even if Madara barely moved, the previous day, when it happen, even if the Uchiha didn’t react much, it had been so much better than her dream. But then .. Then, it became more sensual, more sexual and she was pretty sure anybody would blush, if they ever saw those images. And maybe, they’d feel as aroused as she was too ..

However, she couldn’t succumb to her desires. Not when she had no idea when Madara was going to come back. It always took her some time, to get herself to her release, and she knew well how .. noisy she might be in those moments. She really couldn’t get caught, or she was pretty sure she’d die on the spot from the shame.

So, she slowly sat up in her bed, trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs and bit her lip. Her dreams might be explicit, she always had a hard time imaging Madara doing such things when she was awake. Surely because Madara wasn’t sexual. It was a strange thing to think, she knew well but never did she see Madara being interested in those things. She just didn’t care about sex and Hashirama sometimes wondered what would happen if she finally found herself naked with Madara in a bed. Would they do something ? Would they just kiss ? Or would anything else happen ? It was exciting, to think of the answers, but just as confusing and frustrating too. She might knew Madara well, but she had no idea how Madara would react to sex …

The headache was coming back, harder and Hashirama placed a hand on her temple, trying to heal it away but she couldn’t concentrate and ended up snuggling in the bed again. She’ll just wait for Madara to come back and then, she’d feel better. She hoped she will, in any case and with a soft sigh, Hashirama held her pillow against her chest.

This trip really was weird, but, at least, she had the chance to taste Madara’s lips. And they felt like heaven.

Madara came back, from a training it seemed, a couple of minutes later and Hashirama felt relieved as she thought she would have never had enough time to take care of herself in that small amount of time. The Uchiha was covered in dirt and sweat and her breathing was still a bit quick, telling that it hadn’t been long since she stopped and she glanced at the Senju, her dark eyes showing no emotion.

“Finally awake ?” she asked, going to take some clothes for a quick bath. “Get ready, we’re leaving as soon as possible.”

Then, the Uchiha locked herself in the bathroom and Hashirama sighed, closing her eyes again. Now, Madara was just as obsessed with Konoha’s security as possible and Hashirama had no desire to come out of her bed, not when she was feeling so nauseous. Yet, she knew Madara wasn’t going to give her the choice to decide and would kick her butt to Konoha if she had to.

So, the Senju sat again and, searching in her bag, she took some clothes to put them on carelessly. She only wanted to be home as soon as possible, and rest and do nothing but snuggle in her bed. The hangover was bad and Hashirama needed to sleep it off.

After a couple of minutes, the Uchiha came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and glanced at the Senju, looking as bored as ever. “Ready ?” she asked softly, and Hashirama nodded softly, even if she didn’t feel like walking right now. But Madara smiled and went to pack her things. “The sooner we’ll be home, the quicker you’ll be able to sleep ..” she whispered.

“Why are you being so sweet ?” Hashirama asked, as she stood up slowly, making sure her body was able to work. She was becoming suspicious about her friend’s behavior. Madara never was so gentle, not ever and she wondered what happened, last night, for the Uchiha to feel like taking care of her. But Madara didn’t answer. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.” she grumbled, in her usual tone and she left the room.

Thing was, since the morning, Madara couldn’t stop thinking about what Hashirama told her, last night. That idiot loved her. It was as simple as possible, and, after thinking about all night long, Madara had to accept the obvious. Hashirama wasn’t a good liar and a drunk Hashirama would be even worse at it. She had been so intoxicated that she said it and it triggered something strangely enjoyable, in Madara’s mind. The feeling to be loved, to know that the women she cared about actually had those feelings toward her was amazing and Madara, even if she didn’t know what to do with it now, caught herself daydreaming about it.

What should be the next step ? Was she supposed to kiss Hashirama ? To tell her her feelings too ? No, that she couldn’t do, and she was pretty sure the Senju wouldn’t even remember the night.

Since the morning, she had been fighting to try and find the perfect thing to do but she was stuck now and her only solution was to avoid the other for a couple of days. With that impromptu festival, they’d have many things to take care of and it was the perfect occasion to stay away from the idiot. It was going to buy her enough time to actually decide what she was going to do and it was perfect.

As Hashirama met her in the hall, Madara began to walk away, wanting nothing more but to go back to the village and make sure it was safe but someone called them out and they turned around to face the Daimyo.

“Are you leaving, already ?” he asked, obviously still a little drunk from the past night, as his nose and cheeks were red and his clothes stained with sake. “Won’t you stay a little more !? We have ..”

“No, Sir” Madara interrupted him, in a strangely polite way. “We have to go back to Konoha, as soon as possible and make sure it’s safe for our citizens.” she nodded, her eyes burning with the resentfulness she was feeling toward him and the lord sighed. “Ah, well, I understand. It was a pleasure to have you here, really. Now, please, go and take care of the village.” he smiled.

Hashirama was stunned by Madara’s behavior but she didn’t miss her friend’s look as she turned away and left the castle without showing any respect to the Daimyo. With a soft smile, the Senju bowed, thanking her host for his welcome and trotted to catch up with Madara.

The trip back to Konoha was really silent. Both women had many things in mind and they didn’t interact much, as they walked, side by side. Madara couldn’t stop thinking of that night, of Hashirama’s feelings and how she should react about it and Hashirama .. Well, her thoughts weren’t as pure as Madara’s. Let’s say her dream was still clouding her mind.

But, when they arrived to Konoha, when they realised that the village was already full of street vendors and artists, they exchanged a look and quickly went to the administration tower, to find Tobirama but the younger Senju didn’t seem as bothered by the whole situation as he should.

“Ah, you’re back” he acknowledged them with a bored look. “What did the old man want ?”

Thinking that Hashirama was going to take care of the rest, and not wanting to stay in presence of Tobirama, Madara glanced at her friend. “Going home. Make sure he checked everyone’s identity.” she grumbled and left the office, ready to apply her new plan : avoiding Hashirama until she came up with an answer for her problems ..

With a sigh, and rubbing her head, Hashirama shrugged as an answer to Tobirama’s inquiring look and she smiled. “We were guests of honor for his party. And he .. forgot to tell us that he invited the whole country to visit Konoha, hence the mess ..” she warned the other but Tobirama didn’t seem surprised. “I know” he nodded. “I asked them what they wanted and they all seemed pretty sure that we were having a festival, for the whole week. But I assigned all the teams to the village’s security.”

At least, the village wasn’t at risk, Hashirama thought and she smiled at her brother. “I knew I could count on you !” she exclaimed. “I guess it wasn’t Madara’s case, huh ?” he commented but his sister didn’t answer. “You seem tired.” he then added, looking at Hashiram’s dark bags and how weak she looked and the woman lowered her head. “I think I drank too much. I’ll go home now, I need to sleep it off and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” she smiled, as she crossed her arms on her chest. Tobirama nodded, without showing concern about his sister, Hashirama was old enough to take care of herself and she would probably get away with the hangover quickly, if she could sleep, and he didn’t mind taking her job for a few more hours.

Going back to her home, Hashirama made sure she wouldn’t meet anyone. Not that they were annoying, she loved Konoha’s citizen and how happy they always looked but today, she wasn’t in the mood and really needed to rest. Still, she was wondering what happen, when she was drunk. She knew how .. clingy and tiring she was, with too much sake and hoped she didn’t piss Madara off. But it was strange, that her friend left so quickly when she had been harsh with her judgment and obvious about how she didn’t trust Tobirama.

Anyway, Hashirama sighed as she arrived home, went to her bedroom and lay down, with a smile, to fall asleep as quickly as she could. And her dreams were just as perverted as during the night ..

Avoiding Hashirama was harder than she thought, Madara realised after a day. The Senju was everywhere. Someone needed help to find their way in the village, she was there. A street vendor was annoying ? The Senju was talking to him to make him understand that Konoha’s peace was important for them. A chicken escaped from a backyard ? Hashirama was bringing it back to its owner and Madara barely could escape her friend.

It wasn’t helping, that, she couldn’t deny. Hashirama’s omnipresence was terrible and she was suffocating. Madara couldn’t think of anything else than the kiss, and Hashirama’s words at night and, during the day, she was seeing the other everywhere, no matter what she did. Even when she went to the park, to try and find some peace, she felt Hashirama’s chakra coming her way and had to hide on a tree, to make sure the other wouldn’t find her.

It had been funny to see the other woman stopping at the exact spot she was in, just two seconds before, and looking around, confused. Hashirama left quickly and Madara decided to settle on the tree, still hiding her chakra well enough to spend some time alone.

It wasn’t a solution and the Uchiha knew it quite well. She couldn’t run away from the other for the rest of her life, nor could she avoid the big question. But it wasn’t fair. She had no experience, no one to talk with or ask for advices. What was she supposed to do ? She was in a dead end.

But, she was sure of one thing and it was her feelings for Hashirama. She didn’t know how to describe them, nor how she could name it, but she wanted, she needed the other in her life and it became pretty obvious after that week she avoided the Senju. Being without her wasn’t right. It felt weird and .. she missed her, even with how annoying she might be.

However, Hashirama, on her side, was feeling more and more depressed. She had many things to take care off, with that impromptu festival in Konoha’s streets, and the villagers asking for explanations as they weren’t informed about it and she spent most of her week trying to sooth them and making sure there weren’t problems. But, when she was given a rest, when there was a pause, in her busy schedule, the Senju couldn’t help but think of Madara.

Where was the woman ? She seemed to avoid her, since they came back from the Daimyo’s castle and Hashirama really wanted to know why ? Was it something she said ? Something she did while intoxicated ? Now, she was feeling guilty and she really hoped Madara would accept her apology.

Because tonight, for the last day of the festival, Hashirama really wanted to spend the night with her best friend and enjoy the whole thing. She hadn’t have the time to do so before, exhausted because of all the work she had to do alone, because of Madara’s absence but tonight was her night.

Tonight was going to be their night.

She couldn’t call it a date but Hashirama was still pretty nervous about it. All she wanted was to make sure Madara was fine, that the reason they couldn’t see each other wasn’t her fault, and to have a good time with her friend. And this time, she wasn’t going to drink at all. She wanted to remember every second of the night, if Madara accepted to come with her.

After she took care of her appearance, wearing a simple kimono for the occasion, Hashirama left her home and began to walk toward Madara’s home but, of course, she wasn’t going to be left alone tonight, did she ? As soon as she stepped outside, Hashirama noticed her brother’s look and, trying not to sigh, she went to him, asking him what was the matter.

“We just received a message from the Daimyo. You should read it now.” he whispered softly, trying not to be heard by anyone else but his sister.

Giving up, because she knew she couldn’t run away from it, Hashirama followed her brother to the main office. Now, by the look on her brother’s face, she knew something bad was coming and she hoped it wasn’t going to ruin her night. She wanted to relax and see Madara. Why was the whole universe against her ?

The message was simple, though and it announced something Madara and her feared, since Konoha’s creation. They were to go back at war, soon. The land of Wind declared war on the land of Fire and they had to protect their country, now, as the Hidden village of the Leaf. It was going the first time they were to fight under Konoha’s banner, and they would actually use those forehead protector they came up with, to appear as only one group of shinobi, and not an alliance between two powerful clans.

Glancing up at her brother, Hashirama sighed. Peace had been short but she actually could get used of it and it was painful to think that she’d have to announce the village that war was coming again. Madara was going to be excited, she loved to fight, but she already could see the despair and the fear in the innocent’s eyes and she hated how hopeless she was feeling, now.

“What are we going to do .. ?” Tobirama asked and Hashirama shrugged. “Let them feast and laugh. Let them be happy as much as they can. We’ll wait until tomorrow night, to announce the end of the peace. Tell no one.” she ordered and Tobirama nodded. He too liked to fight but .. This wasn’t going to taste the same. Not after he tasted Konoha’s heaven.

“Where are you going .. ?” he then asked, when Hashirama walked to the door but his sister didn’t answer and he didn’t need her to. She had been so weird, during the whole week, and he wasn’t stupid, he knew it had something to do with Madara’s absence. He didn’t like, how these two where spending so much time together but what could he do against it ? Hashirama cared too deeply for the other woman to listen to his words.

The walk to Madara’s home seemed to last an eternity and Hashirama felt old, when she arrived. That news, as predictable as it might have been, had taken away her joy and she was feeling like a stone was dragging her down into a river, suffocating her, making her drown. Why did Peace couldn’t last ? Why did they always have to fight over nothing but wind ? Wars were meaningless. Why couldn’t they be at peace once for all ?

Still, she didn’t have to knock to see the door move and Madara appeared in front of her and it made her smile again. The Uchiha probably felt how bad she was feeling and came to her. That was enough to make her feel a little better and Madara watched her every moves for a couple of seconds, as she wanted to guess what was wrong with her. “What are you doing here ?” the Uchiha asked and Hashirama shrugged. “I wanted to take you to the festival. I won’t drink, this time, I promise !” she chuckled and Madara smiled softly.

“What about we stay here, together ? It’s too noisy outside and I just finished cooking.” Madara offered and Hashirama couldn’t refuse. It was the best case scenario, to have some alone time with her friend and they’d be able to speak without the fear of getting caught or being heard. Not that people were to follow their every steps but .. They liked to tattler, especially about important people.

Madara stepped aside and Hashirama entered the small house, looking around as if it was the first time she was coming but she was surprised to see that the table was already set, for two and the double doors leading to the backyard were open. Suspiciously, Hashirama stared at Madara and the Uchiha defended herself with a frown. “I knew you were going to come.” she stated, moving to the kitchen and Hashirama sighed. Was she so predictable now ? Maybe she was, when it came to Madara …

Going to sit at the table, the Senju looked outside, enjoying the view on the starry sky and smiled as Madara came back with the food, sat in front of her and looked up, half expecting Hashirama to ask about her absence. It was obvious, that Hashirama would come to ask her about it, that she’d want the reasons why she had been so distant, lately and Madara still wasn’t sure what to answer but it was alright. She was going to be as honest as possible with her friend but she sure wasn’t going to talk first ..

After an awkward silence, Madara told Hashirama to begin eating and the Senju made sure not to take the inarizushi, knowing it was her friend’s favorite dish. Madara’s cooking wasn’t that good, the woman could barely cook for herself and all the items really looked messy but it was good enough and Hashirama enjoyed how simple the diner was.

“So, Madara … “ the Senju began after a while, trying to find the best words to express her worry. “Where have you been ?” she asked softly, looking up at the other but she wasn’t surprised to met with the other’s emotionless stare. Madara wasn’t even eating, just as if she was waiting for the conversation to begin and Hashirama smiled softly, hoping it would encourage the other to talk freely.

“Avoiding you” Madara admitted without a lie. “I had things in mind and needed some time alone.”. Hashirama glanced at the other, feeling pain in her chest. So Madara really was avoiding her ? It hurt. “You could have just tell me you needed space, instead of running away ..” she commented and Madara sighed. “You’re too clingy, it wouldn’t have been enough and you would have ask until I snapped.”

Well, maybe it was true and Hashirama looked away, embarrassed but she couldn’t help it. She always wanted to make sure her friend was feeling fine. Was it a bad thing ?

“And .. in the end, do you feel better now ?” the Senju asked, making Madara groan in annoyance. No, she didn’t. It had been a week and Madara was still so confused about the whole situation. And Hashirama sighed. “I’m your friend, Madara. Why don’t we talk about it and see if I can do something to help you .. ?” Hashirama offered but Madara seemed to close herself even more. Okay, the woman really wasn’t comfortable with the subject, whatever it might be and Hashirama had to search for hints, to help the other.

“Are you sick or something ?” she asked but Madara rolled her eyes, as if it was the worst guess ever. “Is it because of me ?” Madara nodded, coldly looking up. “Something I did ?”. This time, the Uchiha sighed, but didn’t give an answer. What she did wasn’t the more confusing, in her mind and she didn’t want to think about the kiss again. Not when it was making her heart flutter. “Is it something I said .. ?”

Crossing her arms, Madara nodded again and Hashirama felt a lump in her throat. Now, she was feeling bad. Her best friend was avoiding her because she said something that hurt her, obviously. Something that made her feel so uncomfortable that the Uchiha avoided her for an entire week and the Senju searched in her memory, anything that could provoke something like that. Was it because of the conversation they had about Tobirama ? When Madara talked about her brother ? Hashirama knew she missed Izuna but .. But they talked again after that. So, it wasn’t the reason.

Maybe .. Maybe it was something she said while she was drunk ? She held no memory of the night, she didn’t even know what kind of things she could have said to Madara during this time but, surely, it wasn’t something good, by seeing Madara’s expression and Hashirama cleared her throat.

“Whatever it was, Madara, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” she whispered, holding her friend’s hand. “I mean it and please, tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

For a moment, Madara wondered what could she say but it was obvious the other had no idea what it was all about and she sighed. “It’s okay.” she said, shrugging. “Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s nothing important.” she said, but she didn’t feel the same. So, Hashirama didn’t know what she said, for real ? She wasn’t playing dumb .. Now, that was depressing. “Madara, please, I want to help you !” the Senju exclaimed but the Uchiha was eating now, even if she wasn’t hungry at all and Hashirama sighed. Madara was stubborn, and hated to speak about her feelings but she’d wait for her to finish her meal to ask again. She wasn’t going to give up.

However, when she was done eating, Madara quickly stood up with the dishes and went to the kitchen and Hashirama sighed. So, the other was going to avoid her again ? They wouldn’t be able to get things right if Madara couldn’t talk about it and it bothered Hashirama so much. What in hell had she say, that night to make Madara change so much ? If only she could go back in time and hit herself when she was about to drink !

With a sigh, the Senju drank her cup of water and placed her head in her hand. What should she do, or say ? She was pretty sure Madara would avoid her again, if she went to the kitchen, that the other wanted her to leave now. It was hard, to think that her best friend could be so distant, even toward her but she couldn’t help it. Madara wasn’t the most sociable person in here and Hashirama really hoped she’d be able to change it, even for a little. Because Madara deeply cared about the village and it would be better if she was able to show it, even for a little.

In the kitchen, Madara was leaning against a wall. It was leading nowhere, to avoid the other, since Hashirama had no idea what the problem was and she had to confront her. She never was a coward before but this was different. This was a fight she had no weapon for and she was feeling weak, because of that precise feeling. She hated feeling weak, even with her friend. But, she wasn’t going to run away anymore. So, she went out of the kitchen, smiled as Hashirama looked at her with deep care and pushed her hair away from her face.

“I’m sorry, I can’t cook desert.” she said softly and Hashirama chuckled. “Just you wait here” she Senju ordered. “I’ll be back soon !”

On those words, she quickly left the house and went to the first street vendor that could serve her with sweet dangos. The order was fast to arrive, as the vendor recognized her but, when he was about to ask why she seemed in a rush, Hashirama paid for the meal, took the paper bag and walked back to Madara’s home, only to find the other woman outside the house. Madara was comfortably sitting on the outdoor corridor that surrounded the house and was looking up at the sky, in a dreamy way.

Hashirama could only wonder what Madara was thinking about but she seemed so peaceful that she preferred not to bother her with useless talking and just sat beside her, handed her the little box with the dangos in it and started eating one in silence, trying to find the most comfortable position.

From where they were, the two women could hear the joy coming from the festival, the music, the children’s laughing and Hashirama couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, as for the message they received earlier, and how she’d have to destroy their dreams. If she could, Hashirama would have let anyone else do it, instead of her and spend the rest of the day hiding home but it wasn’t possible. The only person who’d be able to do it was Madara and the Senju didn’t want her friend to feel the same despair.

Madara was about to talk when they heard a bang and they both looked up to see the first sparkles of the firework. It was the first time they were seeing one. They heard rumors about it when they were young, about how beautiful it was but back then, the protection and the discretion of a clan was the number one rule, and fireworks were forbidden. Hashirama tried to go and see one, once, hoping to assist to one of the civilian’s village festival but she had been caught by the guards and her father beat her because of it.

It was amazing, really, to see those colorful sparks light up the night, and hearing the acclamation and applause it was receiving. So, that was the sound of Peace ? Both Madara and Hashirama thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, as they silently watched the show, eating their dangos.

But, too soon, the finale came and the sky was dark again. Music was echoing in the whole village but all Hashirama could here was Madara’s breathing, next to her, and, then, her voice.

“You said you loved me.” she whispered, taking her courage in both hands. The Uchiha wasn’t sure how the other was going to react, if she was going to deny it, to tell her it wasn’t true and if she did, if Hashirama didn’t love her, she was going to suffer. She didn’t know if it was worth it but Madara wanted to know the truth, at least. Even if it ended up with her being hurt.

“Ah well ..” Hashirama answered softly, turning to look at her friend. “If alcohol makes me say things I’d prefer to keep for myself, I should stop drinking.”

This wasn’t the answer she expected and frowning, Madara moved to face Hashirama. “What do you mean ?” she asked, seriously but the Senju smiled. How innocent Madara could be, it was making her heart melt and, making sure the other wasn’t going to push her away by going as slowly as possible, Hashirama placed a hand on Madara’s cheek and kissed her lips.

It was simple, chaste. More than their first kiss but it meant so much more. Their first kiss had been out of lust, and Hashirama had a hard time not to continue. Her feelings had been built up by the fight, and the excitation was overwhelming. And she knew she shouldn’t have, but it could have been her only chance to taste Madara’s lips. She couldn’t let it pass.

But tonight, it was different. Somehow, when she was drunk, she spoke her feelings to Madara and it was the exact reason why her friend had been avoiding her. She must have feel so confused, so embarrassed by the whole situation. Hashirama knew Madara wasn’t used to those things, and she could forgive her for being so distant. Without hesitation.

“What I mean is ..” Hashirama smiled softly, caressing Madara’s cheek as the other was leaning into her hand. “Drinking makes me reveal my secrets and I didn’t want you to learn about it that way ..”

For the first time in a long time, Madara’s look wasn’t emotionless anymore. Hashirama could read every of her friend’s feelings. Confused, at first, then the understanding hit her and she was able to see it. How warm Madara’s eyes became, as the Uchiha pulled her softly by the collar, silently asking for another kiss and Hashirama indulged into it. It felt right, so right, that none of them wanted it to stop, even if Hashirama was holding back, and Madara really, really needed to practice. She was a bit sloppy, moving her lips off the tempo but it was alright, Hashirama didn’t mind. She was going to teach many things to Madara, she was sure of it.

However, as she heard voices getting closer to them, the Uchiha quickly pushed the other away, a faint pink color on her cheekbones and looked around, ready to yell at the people whom bothered them but Hashirama took her hand, made her walk back into the house and closed the door, only to push Madara against it, both her hands on the other’s cheeks and kissing her again.

It really was better than in her dreams, to actually live that moment. The day she’d be able to tell Madara about her feelings. Right, of course, she wasn’t exactly talking but by the way Madara was clinging at her, it was quite obvious that it wasn’t one-sided. Madara loved her too and it was making her feel ecstatic. It was the best day of her life.

Slowly, as they continued to kiss breathless, Madara was learning what she was supposed to do. It was hard for someone who never received love in a romantic way, to actually let the other do but she couldn’t deny the effect those kissed had on her mind, and on her body. Now, the last week of doubts and hesitation was over. The solution had been so simple, she only had to tell the truth about what bothered her mind and not run away like she did. She had been so stupid .. But, then again, how was she supposed to react to something she didn’t know ?

As they parted, the two of them having a hard time to breath properly, they exchanged a warm look and Hashirama smiled.

“We should have done that way earlier …” she nodded and Madara frowned, nudging her shoulder. “You are perverted.” she commented but she was the one who asked for a new kiss and Hashirama didn’t resist. How good it felt, to finally push away the burden of her love. She’d be able to live it freely now.

Both of them were heating up a little from the kiss and it became worse when Hashirama decided that some tongue could be enjoyable. Madara froze, when she felt the other’s appendices in her mouth but with Hashirama being so inviting, she gave it a try and hummed in the kiss, hiding a moan as she was loving the sensations. As an answer, Hashirama pulled the other against her body, holding her tight and her hands slowly discovering Madara’s body. She wanted more, so much more but she couldn’t stop thinking that .. Maybe Madara would need some time before they do it ?

“Mada, p-please, let me …”. Madara let go of her on the spot, looking guilty, as if she did something bad. There was misunderstanding in her eyes but she was still grateful to be able to breath when she had been holding it during the whole kiss. The lack of oxygen was clouding her vision and making her knees weak, or was it only the aftermath of the kiss but with a gentle smile, Hashirama placed her hands on the other’s hips and kissed her forehead. “Don’t look so scared.” she whispered. “I-I just .. I want you, okay ? I really want you but …”

However, before she could finish her sentence, the Uchiha grabbed her hand, firmly and placed it between her thighs, a cute shade of red coloring her cheeks. With a slow and hesitant move, she then roller her hips, closing her eyes as she shivered but Hashirama pulled her hand back.

“Mada, we don’t have to. We can wait and ..” She began but the Uchiha interrupted her. “I’ve waited long enough already.” she grumbled, looking away. “Don’t think I’m not ready.”

The statement made Hashirama blush too but she didn’t want it to happen like that. It was going to be Madara’s first time and she wanted it to be perfect even if the two of them didn’t know much about the subject.

Slowly, the Senju embraced her friend, holding her with attention and care, and kissed her. Madara was being a little rougher now, as desire was taking over and she was having a hard time to concentrate on what exactly she was doing with her lips, the kiss was even messier than before but it felt so genuine that Hashirama couldn’t resist. Through the fabric of Madara’s pants, she had been able to touch how wet Madara was, excited by the whole situation, by the kisses and the caresses on her body and Hashirama find herself being led to the bedroom, by one eager Madara. The Uchiha was going to undress on the spot but Hashirama stopped her and smiled, pulling the other toward the futon, where Madara sat, a little lost.

“We’re not in a rush ..” Hashirama whispered softly, nuzzling the other’s neck and kissing it. “We have all the night long and we’ll make it worth it.”. Madara nodded, turned on by the other’s words and tilted her head to the side, to let Hashirama kiss her skin, lick it, bit it and she closed her eyes, wondering what she should do. It was the very first time someone was touching her, and kissing her and it was so foreign, yet so incredible. She didn’t know if it was supposed to feel so good, never had she been taught about the pleasures of the flesh but .. She knew it only was because Hashirama was doing it, that she was actually enjoying the whole thing.

“Have you ever had sex before ?” the Uchiha asked softly and Hashirama nodded against her skin. Moving to sit between Madara’s legs, the Senju made sure to keep her friend as close as possible, Madara’s legs over hers and smiled, as she slowly caressed those amazing hair. “I did. With men. Wasn’t that bad but it wasn’t you.” she answered and the last part made Madara blush a little more. That stupid Senju was being too cheesy ..

“And how does sex between women even works ?”. The question made Hashirama chuckled and she shrugged. To be honest, she had no idea. She never heard about one of her friends having sex with another woman but it didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. They only had to discover their bodies and do whatever worked for both of them. “I guess we’ll find out ..” she trailed, kissing Madara’s jaw and the Uchiha hummed, closing her eyes again and leaning on her hands. Hashirama was right on that point. The best way for them to know was to try it out ..

Soon, Hashirama’s hands were on her shirt, pulling on the collar to access the crook of her neck and Madara bit her lip. That damn Senju, how could she be so comfortable ? Madara too was comfortable but not the same way. She trusted Hashirama and knew she could place her life into the Senju’s hands but not knowing what was going to happen was making her a bit nervous. It was laughable, it was only sex but she couldn’t help it.

The Senju’s hand then traveled lower and Madara shivered as the other brushed against her small chest. It really was the first time someone was touching her breasts. She didn’t even do it to herself, she didn’t like the sensation. It felt so weird, and not really enjoyable but it was okay, when Hashirama was doing it so she let the other continue. “Will you take off your shirt ..?” Hashirama asked softly and Madara did it slowly, throwing it in the room without hesitating.

Then, Hashirama decided that she wanted to be even closer with Madara and made her sit on her laps, taking her time to touch Madara’s cute butt and she kissed the other again, her hands on her back, enjoying how soft her skin was despite of how toned her muscles were. Hashirama couldn’t help but compare Madara to the men she had and even if they were just as ripped, the sensations weren’t the same. Maybe it was because Madara was special, in her eyes. Maybe it was her love talking ..

When she felt Madara shiver, Hashirama chuckled and cupped her breasts in her hands, circling them slowly, her thumbs brushing against her nipples and Madara broke the kiss, only to look at Hashirama’s eyes and breath out softly. It didn’t feel as good as she imagined and, clearing her throat, the Uchiha forced a smile. “Hashirama, stop that.”

Maybe it had been a little too harsh, Madara thought, from the look on Hashirama’s face but the Senju sighed, nodding and pressed her lips between her breasts. Her hot breath made the smaller woman groan and Hashirama smiled, going to suck on her nipple for less than a second, making it hard on the spot and Madara asked her to do it again.

So, Hashirama didn’t wait, excited to actually have the chance to try it and, laying Madara on her back, she kept her hands away but used her mouth to take care of the other’s small chest. It seemed that Madara preferred it that way, from the noises she was making. She was trembling from the pleasure, resting her arms over her face as if she didn’t want Hashirama to actually see her expression and the Senju made her best to make Madara feel good.

One of her hands then slowly followed Madara’s side and she placed it between the other’s thighs. It really was turning her on, to feel how wet Madara was, how she too wanted what was happening and Hashirama began to massage her through the fabric of her pants, smirking when Madara grabbed her hair quite roughly and forced her into a lust filled kiss. Passion washed over her body and Hashirama held Madara close, her arms tightly wrapped around the other, only to feel Madara rub her womanhood against her leg, trying to pleasure herself this way. Oh, she seemed so eager, so needing and it was surprising, because Madara never looked like someone sexual. Maybe she wasn’t, really, maybe it was going the only time they were going to have sex, and Hashirama would be just fine with it, if it was how Madara felt but to see someone like Madara in this state made her bit the other.

Madara answered by a painful moan but it was quickly forgiven. She had no idea what was happening with her body, it seemed burning, craving for Hashirama and it was driving her crazy but she was sure of one thing. She wasn’t going to forgive Hashirama if she stopped now.

But Hashirama knew it was a torture, to let Madara in this state and slowly, she moved her hand, slipping it under Madara’s pants and she opened her eyes again, staring into Madara’s clouded dark eyes. “Aren’t you wearing any underwear ?” she asked, in disbelief. The Uchiha chuckled, shaking her head. “Why would I .. ?” Madara questioned and Hashirama bit her lip, embarrassed, rubbing the end of her fingers on Madara’s clitoris.

The woman seemed uncertain, at first. During some strange nights, after she woke up from dreams she couldn’t remember, she did it. She touched herself, always on her belly, with her ass up, biting in her pillow and clenching her free hand on the sheets, trying not to be heard. She never climaxed from it, only able to feel some pleasure, to release some tension and she didn’t know how her body was going to react with Hashirama’s touch. It was making her feel quite nervous but she wasn’t going to stop now.

It was amazingly enjoyable, to see Madara react under her touch. The Uchiha kept searching for contact, moving her hips to meet with her fingers, to find the perfect motion to create pleasure and Hashirama soon positioned herself over the other, crashing her lips on the other’s and making sure to use her fingers how Madara liked.

The Uchiha welcomed the kiss with happiness and clang into the other, holding her by her clothes and successfully stifling her moans against Hashirama’s lips. It wasn’t easy to concentrate on what she was doing with her lips while feeling so good and she was overwhelmed by all those feelings but, in the end, she knew she just had to let go of her apprehensions and let Hashirama take care of her. The other was her best friend, she wasn’t going to hurt her.

But, there was something Madara wanted, over the rest and, slowly, she tugged on Hashirama’s kimono, trying to get rid of it and discover the Senju’s body. It didn’t take long, for Hashirama, to understand the message and she quickly undressed, without being prude about her body, under Madara’s lustful gaze.

Oh, she loved how soft and graceful Hashirama’s body looked. It was the total opposite of hers. The other’s muscles were barely visible, she had a flat stomach, with a soft curve on her hips and .. well, big breasts and Madara loved it. Hashirama was gorgeous. What she didn’t know, was that it was totally reciprocal, as Hashirama was turned on by her friend’s body and it was obvious, by the way her body was reacting. It was sensible, and hot, and craving for Madara.

Going back to her task, the Senju placed her forehead on her friend’s, pushing her fingers into her with hesitance, as she had no idea if Madara wanted her to but the Uchiha stopped her. “Don’t do that.” she groaned, as a forbidding and Hashirama only nodded, kissing between Madara’s boobs.

“Your breasts are so huge ..” Madara then stated, her hands going to pinch the Senju’s chest and Hashirama blushed hard, looking away in embarrassment. “How can you fight with them, without getting off balance ?”. Hiding against Madara’s shoulder, Hashirama emitted a sound of discomfort and shook her head. “Can you stop talking about my boobs so freely ? They aren’t that big !” she whined but Madara wasn’t done yet and, quickly, she pushed the other on her back, sitting on her belly and played with them for a moment, making them move between her hands and smiling a bit. “They’re so bouncy.”

Giggling, Hashirama nodded, feeling really amused by Madara’s attitude and caught the woman’s wrists to pull her closed, until she was lying on her. “Enough with my chest, you can play with them later on if you want to. Now, I want to make you feel good.” she whispered and Madara forgot how to breath, when she felt the Senju sliding a hand between them and resuming her touches. She then rolled them on the side, and Madara kissed her friend with need, moving her hips in tempo with Hashirama’s finger. It felt so strange, that someone else was touching those parts of her body, that she couldn’t control the whole situation but it was good and she wanted more.

“Hashi ..” she moaned, closing her eyes and Hashirama pushed the other on her back. Then, she trailed down kissed on the other’s sternum, on her belly, making Madara squeal in surprise, until she was facing Madara’s womanhood.

She was surprised to notice how wet her pubic hair were. It hadn’t been so obvious, when she was touching her but Hashirama smiled softly, happy to make Madara feel like this and moved, to run her tongue on Madara’s clitoris, as she was pushing her lips apart. It was her first time doing so, and she really had no idea what she was supposed to do but a man did so, once, on her and it felt amazing. The Senju really wanted Madara to feel amazing too.

When Hashirama gained some trust, and pushed a little more on Madara’s pleasure spot, the Uchiha couldn’t help but sat up, leaning on her hands and looking down at the other, feeling really strange now. Hashirama’s lips and tongue felt like a burning, on her body, that was spreading into places she never knew she had, and keeping her legs apart when she was being so uncomfortable wasn’t easy.

However, as Hashirama found the trick, she couldn’t help but notice the effects on Madara’s body, and how the other woman seemed to enjoy it. And she really wondered if she’d be able to take the Uchiha to that strange state when she’ll feel as if the rest of the world was disappearing around them.

After a short moment, Madara had to move and she clenched her fingers around Hashirama’s hair, forbidding her to stop now. She never felt like that ever before, and it really was amazing. Even during those weird night, when she had tried to satisfy herself without knowing how, when she had been desperate for some contact, like never before but today, she was having all of it and she loved it. Hashirama always was special, to her heart, as strange as it might be but she was going to become just has essential for her body. Oh, Madara hated it, she didn’t want to depend on anyone but maybe, just for once, she could make an exception to the rule ..

Hashirama wrapped her arms around Madara’s thighs, holding her still, amused by how sensible the other seemed and continued to roll her tongue on Madara’s clit, enjoying how she tasted, how she reacted, and even the painful grip on her hair, until Madara gasped and pushed her away, breathing hard and her cheeks as red as possible. She seemed to be trembling, which was a good thing, wasn’t it ?

Sitting up, the Senju slowly licked her lips, waiting for Madara to tell her something but, as the other seemed a little shocked, she just went to hug her and the Uchiha hummed softly, kissing her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. Hashirama smiled, her heart pounding in her chest and Madara sighed.

It felt so strange, for the two of them, to be so intimate now. A single week ago, they only see each other as friends, as rivals too, sometimes but tonight was the first day of the rest of their life. They passed a stage, in their relationship and it was for the best, they were sure of it. But maybe it was best if they stopped here, for tonight, they’d have plenty of time to experience the joys of sex together. And they both were happy to have something to divert their mind from their thoughts…

“What about we go to sleep now ?” Hashirama offered and Madara nodded softly, even if she wasn’t sleepy at all. She just wanted to spend the night with Hashirama, and kiss, maybe. She really had to become better at it, it seemed nice, once you know how to do it.

Breaking apart with the other woman, Madara stood up and went to the bathroom, while Hashirama was settling down in the bed and she stretched, placing her head on her arms. So, it hadn’t been so awkward, or bad, she thought. Madara seemed to like it, to even take some pleasure in it, even if she pushed her away before the great ending, but it was alright. She wasn’t going to push Madara to continue if she didn’t want to. The Uchiha looked like she wasn’t comfortable with some things, like her chest, or penetration, even with fingers but Hashirama was okay with it. And she understood the feeling.

Madara came back quickly, still totally naked and smiled, as she settled beside the other woman, without a word. The Uchiha then placed her head against Hashirama’s shoulder and closed her eyes, while Hashirama was blowing out the candles, happily leaning against Madara. It felt good, to finally share a bed together, especially after their first time, even if it had been short and quite frustrating for the Senju but she didn’t mind at all. She preferred to see Madara happy than anything else and a night by her side was totally worth the frustration.

None of them really slept during the night. Not because they weren’t tired, they really wanted to rest but they both had many things in mind and they kept shifting, trying to find a comfortable position for the two of them, until they gave up and silently decided to sleep apart from each other, but still in the same bed.

Madara’s head was full of doubts. Her life taught her to never lower her guard, even in front of the most friendly enemy and she really wanted to totally trust Hashirama but she couldn’t. They fought to death for so much time, during all those years, those habits were hard to tame, even with what happened, during the evening, even if they kissed and did those things. Sure, she would have never let the other do so, if she didn’t have some trust in Hashirama but she wouldn’t be able to turn her back to her, not when she was feeling so ..vulnerable.

But, she knew that it just needed some time. They were at peace, after all and they could take things slow now. They only had to get rid of that tension, of the animal attraction between them. Now, they’d be able to build their relationship, on solid basis and Madara hoped she wasn’t making a mistake, by placing herself in Hashirama’s hand. Maybe she was blind and idiotic, maybe it wasn’t worth the pain, but she couldn’t live without trying.

As for Hashirama’s inability to sleep, well .. Madara waited until the sun was setting and the birds were chipping to turn to her and smiled softly, hoping it would help.

“Hashi, what’s wrong ?” she asked and Hashirama looked away. “Is it why you seemed so .. out of character, yesterday, when you arrived ?”

With a sorry smile, Hashirama nodded. “So, you noticed ?” she questioned but Madara nudged her head. “Of course I did. Tell me what it is.”

She couldn’t escape the reality, now, could she ? Oh, she hated what she was going to say to Madara, she didn’t want to see that smile fade from her lips, nor did she wanted to announce this to the village. It was too hard, after all that they created, after all the sacrifices they made, and the people they loved for the sake of this peace. Hashirama didn’t want to go back at war, she didn’t want to risk her life or see the one she cared about die but she had no choice. They had no choice and, as she looked up at Madara, as she felt her heart pound, once again, her throat begun to burn and she made sure it wasn’t to showing by forcing a smile.

“War is coming, Madara. Peace is over. B-but I can’t just tell them that ..”

For a second, Madara thought the other was joking, but Hashirama really wasn’t. So, she did the only thing she could do and held her friend against her, rubbing her back.

“Don’t worry.” she whispered, kissing her shoulder. “We’ll make it. Together.” she nodded and Hashirama smiled, snuggling against the other woman. At least, she wasn’t going to be alone again, she was so sure about it, Madara wasn’t going to let her down. Oh, she didn’t want to fight again, she didn’t want to kill, nor did she wanted to see blood on her hands but she’d find a way.

And, one day, she’d be able to live at peace, with Madara.


End file.
